fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arashi Harukaze
Arashi Shunki (アラシ・シュンキ, Shunki Arashi; Raising Havoc in Springtime) is a young man who is has been judged by his inability to preform magic. Arashi has not only been considered a Black Sheep (爪弾き, Tsumahajiki) by not only his family but nearly the entirety of his town as well. Due to this, he was forced to raise himself and nearly would have spiraled down into a great depression, if it had not been for his best friend Kanki, who had taken it upon himself to help Arashi. Since then, Arashi has stayed with Kanki and his mother, Rikka, being treated as a family by the two. Thanks to this, Arashi was able to quickly recover and learned not to care what others thought of his inability. During the time that Arashi was staying with Kanki, he was beginning to slowly get frustrated about everyone still either judging him on his inability or bullying him for the same reason. Not wishing to rely on Kanki, Arashi decided he needed to train himself. Seeing as most Mages focus on increase their magic abilities, Arashi came to the conclusion that he would need to focus on increasing his natural abilities and learn as much as he could. Going under what many would consider a suicidal training method, Arashi was able to push his body and mind to it's limits and soon became a strong adversary to all that would challenge him. Appearance Arashi has shown to look rather good for a person who is considered a psychopath. He takes the appearance of a rather young-looking individual, with a rather harden look. Arashi has a light skin complexion, as he often wears clothes that block out the sun from hitting him as he states he finds it rather irritating and wishes for it be gone at time, especially in the morning. Arashi's physique is something that can be shocking to most people, as they will often deem it to be lean at first glance - he is wearing clothes. However, he proves them wrong, as he displays a very skin-tight, muscular frame. Arashi states that he has acquired such a thing through rigorous training, that involved rather dangerous things. He is also rather tall for a seventeen year old, as he stands at 172.72 cm, making him at least 5 feet and 8 inches in height. Peculiarly, the most noticeable feature about Arashi would most likely be his hair, as it is a dark green. Arashi often ponders on his hair and how it can be such a strange color, thinking that it is one of the world's greatest mysteries. When Arashi was younger and weaker, he was often picked on or challenged by people, as they thought he was some form of delinquent, not that they are wrong in a way. This would cause him to retaliate with violence and beat all who challenged him violently. Arashi's hair is long, going all the way to the end of his neck with a few strands in the way of his eyes, and is often styled in a rather unkept manner showing that Arashi don't care what his hair actually looks like. His eyes are also another strange factor, as they appear to be a rather brilliant yellow, showing off pure confidence and kindness while at the same time, showing a dark force that will unleash it's reckoning on the work. Interestingly as pointed out by his friends, Arashi's eyes will sometimes appear to be a violent purple, why this happens is a factor that is currently unknown to him. When it comes to clothes, Arashi has a strange sense of fashion. He will generally wear dark clothing, consisting of colors like black, green and brown. He will however wear some light color, but only when he is relaxing or in town. Interesting, before Arashi left his hometown, he wore a rather normal outfit. He would usually have on a green camouflage Hoodie that was rather baggy on his body, giving him the illusion have a having a lean physique, fooling people at times. He also wore a black shirt underneath that, which has a rather interesting white design of what appears to be two sets of wwings on the back; one demonic, one angel with a sword down the middle. This shirt often clung to his body, causing irritation for Arashi at times. Along with that, he had a pair of dark blue demi-jeans. These jeans, similar to his jacket, were also baggy, often causing Arashi to wear a belt so that his pant will not sag or fall. He completes this outfit with a simple pair of sneakers, that were colored white, and, stated by Arashi, very comfortable. When Arashi was leaving his hometown, he found a rather interesting uniform, a military outfit to be exact. It consists of a cameo green mmilitary jacket with a white hem worn over a black turtleneck with short sleeves. It also has a pair of dark green pants with black combat boots that reach up to his knees. Lastly, It comes with a green cap with a black visor. The patch of the company is located on both the shoulders of his jacket and the side of his cap, which resembles an orange shield. He has made a few alterations to the uniform, much to the chagrin of people that recognize the outfit. For starters, he wears a belt on the outside of his jacket, which he hangs the sheath of his knife from. He also often rolls the sleeves up to his elbows, and wears a black pair of gloves to protect his hands. Lastly, he hangs the dog-tags around his neck, outside the jacket. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Gyrate Sequence Blade: Stormbringer (回連鎖刀・ストームブリンガー, Kairensatō Sutōmuburingā): The Gyrate Chain Blade: Strombringer is Arashi's choice of weapon. This weapon is classified as a Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe (変化銃剣剳(バリアントバリスティックチェーンサイス), Barianto Barisutikku Chēnsaisu) or VBCS for short. Arashi acquired this weapon during his departure from his hometown. More specifically, he stole it from a Rune Knight who happened to attack him for reasons that he does not remember. When looking at Stormbringer, the first thing that most people notice is that it looks to be very high tech, relying on mechanics rather than magic. When going into more detail about it's appearance, the weapon has a thick, gray colored sheath with a sharp edge, similar to an oversized cleaver. Although serving as a sheath, it does possess a cutting edge and can be used effectively as a weapon. When unsheathed, Stormbringer appears to be a dark gray katana and is equally as effective as, if not more than, its sheath. The essence of both is that they fit together as one but come out to be two, so that they are compact for easier carrying. When in sheathed form, Stormnbringer is held by the hilt, but when the two components separate, the sheath is held by a small rectangular hole near the bottom. The katana also has a compact, striker fired pistol built into its hilt. The pistol is used as a ranged weapon and its recoil can be used to swing or anchor the blade. In pistol form, the weapon resembles a kama, with the gun barrel pointed in the opposite direction of the edge. The blade itself seems to be very strong, able to cut through metal with little resistance. The end of the katana's blade appears to have a sharpened double-edge, terminating in a raised spike. The spike and double-edge would allow Blake to have the main edge and pistol barrel facing outward, while maintaining a potentially lethal hold on an enemy. To transform, the blade will flip down from the hilt along the user’s arm, then the top half will slid over the bottom half to shorten its length. After seeing some mages who use chain sickles, Arashi started to wrap a red ribbon tied to his left arm around Stormbringer's trigger in pistol form and freely swings it around. This form makes it resemble that of a kusarigama. While in this form, Arashi makes use of the recoil from the firearm to increase the velocity of the blade component. When Arashi is not using this weapon, it is usually keep on a special pack that he has on his back. Trench Knife: An ordinary trench knife that Arashi carries on his person at all times. It is a thirteen inch blade, and a handle small enough to only be used one handed. The blade itself has several notches missing from the back to improve its weight, and runs into the handle through a small cross guard to improve durability. This type of knife is used for killing or gravely incapacitate enemies at close quarters. However, Arashi does not really use it for that sort of thing as this knife is precious to him. The reason being is it was the first gift that he got from anyone on his birthday. He acquired this on his thirteenth birthday as Kanki had given it to him. This is fitting as around this time Arashi made a vow to become stronger. He has been seen taking extreme care of this knife and only uses it in battle when he is desperate. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Before discovering a weapon that he could use, Arashi simply relied on hand-to-hand combat and for a good reason, as he is well-competent in the area. Arashi's way of fighting, when compared to others, is sensible. His fighting style is influence off of amazing relaxes, speed and power while going little into defense; being able to knock out three supposedly C-class Mages with little effort while using as little effort as possible. Arashi is able to move around his opponents attacks with ease, perform powerful punches and grapples, as well as some very complex techniques. His fighting style also involves using his own momentum to increase the potential of his attacks, allowing him to deal additional damage to them. By using his momentum to increase his potential in his attack's strength, he also makes it harder for his opponent to hit him as his constant movement makes it hard for his adversary to attack him at times. This does not work with everyone however, as those with the ability to track people at high speed can easily counter this, making it useless against them. A final thing to note is that these technique require a excessively high amount of skill, speed and flexibility to be able to perform with precision and as their creator, Arashi is currently the only one able to preform them. *'Driving Falcon' (飛翔鷹突貫(ドライブ･ファルコン) , Doraibu Farukon, lit. Soaring Hawk Charge): A rather simple technique that Arashi created as a way to fight magic users as he does not have any form of magic energy at all. To use this technique, Arashi starts by hitting the opponent straight in the stomach, following up by a rising uppercut that gets them off the ground using centrifugal force and momentum to lift themselves up as well. Once in mid-air, he hits the opponent with a barrage of punches and kicks as Arashi lands on the ground, then by using the landing momentum, pushes himself back upward, landing a spinning uppercut on the opponent as they spin, re-landing hit after hit until he stops and both of them fall to the ground. It has been shown that there is a second version to this technique, which takes half the time it normally would and add more power to the impact as well. Instead of attacking the opponent first, Arashi goes running towards the opponent, sliding towards them as he stop right at them, doing a rising spinning uppercut that has the power of the centrifugal used in the sliding, resulting in a jawbreaking upper cut that can often at times knock an opponent out with ease. *'Swallow Dance' (飛燕連脚(スワロー･ダンス) , Suwarō Dansu, lit. Flying Swallow Chain Kick): A technique done to catch any mage or person off guard before they could attempt to do an attack or launch a spell towards them. To perform it, the user starts by doing a sliding kick to knock the opponent off-guard, sending them upward as they then jump up, following up with a barrage of multiple roundhouse kicks that hit the lower and upper part of the body, finishing off with a powerful kick that slams the opponent right into the anything that might be in the way as the force of the hit doubles with the final kick. An secondary way of using this technique shows when a person does multiple multiple full rotating kicks to the user while still in mid-air. To do this, the user does a normal spinning kick, but with contact, the user adds centrifigul force to his motion, adding more and more intense spinning as the kicks keep hitting one after another, and after the final spin, the user does one more powerful spinning back kick, sending the opponent flying right into the ground hard. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: *'Swallow Talon' (飛燕連斬(スワロー･タロン) , Suwarō Taron, lit. Flying Swallow Chain Slash): Physical Attributes Enhanced Strength: Impressive Speed: Surprising Endurance: Assorted Attributes Incredible Intuition: Killer Intent (殺意, Satsui): Relationships Friends Kanki Sekkan Shoki Mouka Aki Shuuki Enemies/Rivals Quotes Trivia Behind The Scenes